


【高文咕哒♂】祝您用餐愉快

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Parody, Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 概念礼装「Greatest Journey」衍生妄想,pwp





	【高文咕哒♂】祝您用餐愉快

**Author's Note:**

> 现paro，攻方第一人称  
没什么剧情，随便写写的，只有直白的性幻想和性行为描写  
……写完感觉好空虚

我肖想那孩子已有好久一段时间了。

夏天刚开始的时候，我便遇见了他。那天我同潘德拉贡课长出门，车子出了一点小毛病，我们便顺路停进了一家修理厂。修理厂不大，招牌破旧，里面只有两三个修理工。下午天气很热，店里充满了一股难耐的机油味，但没有空调，只有一扇老旧吊扇在我们头顶嗡嗡地转。

我在楼下等，课长和老师傅则上楼去了，他则恰好从店外回来，手里拿着一瓶被冻得变了形的矿泉水瓶，坐在门口喝水。他好年轻，高中刚毕业的年纪，身材要比我小上至少两个号，无论是外面的背带裤还是里面的工装T恤都松垮垮的，他一扬手，我几乎都能隐隐看到他的侧肋。这少年的脸上有点脏，浑身是汗，仰起头喝水的时候，塑料瓶外凝结的水滴就和他的汗液混在一起，淋淋漓漓地往下流。

我就坐在他旁边，看他像乌鸦喝水一样将舌头小心翼翼地伸进瓶里去，去吮吸瓶口的冰尖。时值正午，天气太热了，我望着他润泽的嘴唇和瓶子里摇晃的冰块，只觉得全世界都着了火，只有那里是凉爽的。

于是我站起来，向他走去。

这时他回过头来看我，用一双蛊惑人心的眼睛。他的巩膜干净极了，眼睛好蓝，冰湖一样冷冽的颜色，让我登时生生停下了脚步。

我忘记了刚才要做些什么。

可他又冲我笑，对我轻轻地说客人先生，你的车子是出了什么毛病吗？来，我先帮您看看。他的牙齿也洁白整齐，笑的时候稍微露出一排上齿列，像仓鼠，像小兔子，我说不好。但后来他从我身边擦肩而过的时候，我的视线已然无意识地黏着在了他颀长柔嫩的后颈上。

我想，我或许就是在这里对我的爱欲一见钟情的。

但那一天我还并不知道他的名字。他话不多，而我也不知该从何开口与他攀谈——对着一个姑娘，我倒是能面不改色地讲些甜言蜜语，让她们轻而易举地坠入情网，可与一个小修车工用上这些话术，只要他脑子正常，大几率只会尴尬地冲我笑笑，转身便翻个白眼。

我好想把他额头上的汗水吻到我的嘴里，所以我不能这么做。

幸运的是，这家修理厂就在我家附近。所以过了一周，我把车子开过去做保养的时候，果不其然地又遇到了他。

他看到我有些惊讶。

「高文先生……？」

虽然我对自己的脸庞能够让人印象深刻这一点有充足的自信，但听到他还记得我的名字，不知为何，我开心得不得了。

那天修车厂人更少，只有他一个人值班。听他说前辈今天请了假，店长又出门买东西去了，所以今天下午，店里只有他一个人。

「那你不是刚好可以轻松下来了吗？」

「才不呢。」他又对我笑，「一个人在这儿待着好无聊，幸好高文先生你来啦。」

他做起活来特别仔细，眼睛好认真，根本不看我。不过这也好，让我得以自由自在地看他。说实在的，上次开始我就有点故意避着和他对视。我渴望他，我看他的眼神根本不是看一个普通修理工的，我知道。

所以我害怕让他看到我赤裸裸的欲望。

这种欲望来得奇怪极了，奇怪到简直让我觉得惊悚的程度。我过去只和女人上床，而他说实话也没有任何一点儿让人感觉到女性化的地方。他就是个普普通通的年轻高中生，普普通通的小男孩，可在第一次见到他的晚上，我便在浴室里一边闭着眼睛想他，一边对他打手枪。即使在射精后我对自己的狼狈模样只觉反胃，但在情潮上涌的时刻，我确实幻想着他的嘴唇不是在吸吮矿泉水瓶的瓶口，而是吸吮我为他流出精液的龟头。他不知道只那一会儿，我对他生出多少下流的想象，就像现在他也不知道他抿着嘴巴咬着扳手的样子和他认真的眼睛，又让我开始幻想如果他为我口交，凝望着我的眼神该是何种动情模样。

整个七月一直都热得要命，今天也热极了，天色阴沉沉的却一直不下雨。他好像也有点捱不住了，脸颊红扑扑的，小狗一样不时就要张开嘴喘一喘，身上的汗流得比以往都要多，背带裤里整件衬衫都湿透了。

我坐在一边，喝着他刚才倒给我的冰镇乌龙茶，看着他的侧脸。

他的脸晒成了一种健康的麦色，可我能看到他领口里偶尔露出来的柔软肌肤，好白，汗水正沿着脖子流进那里去。我幻想着那是我嘴唇的轨迹，正从他的额头一路吻到喉结、锁骨、胸前。我要咬一咬他娇嫩苍白的乳头，说不定还稍微有些凹陷，要我每天吮个不停才能吮出漂亮形状……

我的吻一定在我看不见的地方继续延伸。他是那种不曾刻意锻炼过的身材，大抵没有明显的肌肉，只能看到腹部中间一道浅浅的凹痕，我沿着那道凹痕吻他的小腹，然后继续向下，向下。这孩子看起来很想和人交朋友，但是又害羞得要命，我要含住他的时候他一定阻挡着我说不要碰那里，但因为是他，我想，是他的话我是愿意的。

毕竟我都恨不得将他漂亮的眼睛连着肌肉骨骼全都吞进嘴里。乌龙茶根本没有一点作用，只有这块汗津津的海冰，才能灭我胸腔里燃不尽的欲火。

我好想他。他一定不知道这几天来我是如何翻来覆去地想他。我本来以为我见到他就不想了，就像那天他的眼神使我停下脚步一样。但我错了。即使白昼也无法让我的理智战胜欲望，我脑子里的恶魔再度苏醒，要我幻想着今天在这儿和他做爱。

其实他现在身上挺脏的，鼻尖儿还蹭了点黑漆漆的机油，但我不在意，甚至想着他的鼻子被我压在格林嘉莱特的前盖上，会不会留下一些明显的痕迹。

我要轻轻剥开他的背带裤，从后面插进去。这小男孩骨盆很窄，但是屁股上肉很多——背带裤松松垮垮，唯有腰下面被顶出一点弧度，这逃不过我的眼睛——插进去大概会很紧。他的嘴还死死咬着扳手，但是被我往前一顶，嗓子眼里就要溢出一汪呻吟。那双脏兮兮的手大概会在我的车盖上乱抓，留下许多痕迹，而手上刚才还拿着的水管早就掉到地上，一直淌个不停，无声无息地漫过我们脚底。就在这，就在这个车间里，在他的老板随时会回来的下午，我将得到他，我将得到……

「藤丸立香。」

他关上了水龙头，擦了擦手，从鼓鼓囊囊的袋子里掏出一张名片：「这是我的名字。高文先生下次有需要的话，可以直接给我打上面的电话预约时间……对了，其实我们这边也是可以提供上门服务的，就平时洗车什么的……如果您有需要的话，也可以……」

「——上门服务？」

「啊，是的。」

他又对我露出他那甜美无辜的招牌微笑。我伸出手接过他的名片，那张薄薄的名片样式简单，质感细腻，上面也有点若有若无的机油味，让我用指腹摸过他姓名的凹痕之时，感觉像是摸到了他身体的一部分。

我在周五的傍晚打通了他的电话。

接通音响了足有半分钟，他才接了。在我告诉他是我之后，电话那边短暂地沉默了一下，我几乎都能想到他的兔子牙轻轻擦过下唇，然后才如此轻快地对我说：「我好高兴，您居然真的留下了我的名片！」

那一瞬间我几乎产生了他也渴望我的错觉。但很快我的理智就告诉我他渴望的并不是我本身，而是这一单洗车生意。

但只要让我和我的爱情近在咫尺，一切都不要紧。

当天晚上打完了电话，我又开始想着他手淫。立香在我的脑中早已从一个人化身成了某种变态欲望的符号，开始做一些绝不会出现在他脸上的表情和动作，来放荡地勾引我。

后来我靠在浴缸里想，感觉到自己确乎是有些……不，十分龌龊。我想幸亏他只是个普普通通的男孩子，如果他有某种超能力，能看透我的内心，大抵会满脸嫌恶地退远，对我避之不及。

一种懊恼充满了我的心脏。但如果让我自己询问自己是否要就此放弃对他的肖想甚至谋划，又是绝对不可能的事情。

人活在世上总要渴望些什么，我渴望爱，而他是我的爱。而就像大多数生物缺乏水和阳光就会死去，我得不到我的爱，我就会死。

结果在这种哀伤的憧憬中，他的模样又呈现在我的眼前。立香，立香，藤丸立香——

我在空无一人的浴室里低声地喊他的名字，简直就像我盼望着他能听到，然后俯身给我一个吻一样。

>>>

后来可以确定的是，我不只是爱上了一个男人，我的心中更因为他激发了无穷无尽堪称残酷的欲望。在藤丸立香亲切地对我招手，一边为自己的迟到道歉一边匆匆走进车库的一瞬间，我闭上眼睛，心中充满了挣扎和悔恨，因为我已然决定要在今天玷污他。

也许我应当怜香惜玉，循序渐进，就像我对待以前每一个女朋友那样。但不知为何，我总觉得这头幼鹿极其机警，在踏入陷阱范围圈的一瞬间，就会果断转身逃走。

所以我只能直接将其射杀。

我先招呼他过来，同他说不用这么着急地做事，可以先停下来用些下午茶。我给他拿了饼干和红茶，加过了料，足以让他不过五分钟就软在我手心里。

但他没用。

他摆摆手说不用了我带了水，然后又咕咚咕咚地喝他自己随身携带的乌龙茶。我问他藤丸君今天店里忙不忙要不要赶时间，立香摇摇头说不忙啊没事，我会很仔细地帮您洗车子的，不用担心。

他还嘴巴甜蜜地奉承我，说我真有眼光，格林嘉莱特真是部好车，里面宽敞极了，内设也是顶级的……他说了好多，但我都没记住。

我只记得他最后一句话是，如果我有机会在这车里坐一会就好了。我则漫不经心地跟他说随便坐，如果藤丸君喜欢的话，等会出门开一圈试试也无妨。

他似乎很不习惯我的好意，连声说我只是开玩笑的不好意思高文先生。

但我其实是很真心地想对他好的，因为我愿意用一切东西去换他……只要他是我的。

只要他今天，立刻，马上是我的。

车库的门关上了，开了灯，很凉爽。天公作美，昨天下了一整天的雨，车子上溅满了泥水，现在都干透了，他要擦很久。

今天的立香依旧穿他的制服，松垮垮的背带裤，袖子上印着修理厂的标志。立香曾经跟我说过他们修理厂是连锁的，我将信将疑，如果是连锁店，倒也不必老旧破败到这种地步。

我站起身，悄无声息地向他走过去。他依旧在专心致志地用软管洗车子的前盖，不知道在他的后方，我早已阻断了他的所有去路。

要怎么开头才好呢？或者说，要从哪里开始才好呢。他哪里都勾人得要命，我如今反倒不知该如何是好。

但我后来还是先用手搭上了他的腰。我望见他的身体明显地颤了一下，然后匆忙地回过头来。

「您……怎么了？」他没有直接质问我，而是婉转地说，「高文先生，你要做什么？」

「今天果然好热啊，藤丸君。你好像出了很多汗。」

他像是被吓到，惊惶无措地眨着眼，身体却僵住了。我便用手沿着工装背带裤的侧边滑进去，碰到了他绵软的臀部。他里面穿着紧绷绷的牛仔裤，棉内裤，臀缝里热乎乎汗津津的，就像我说的那样……不对。

如果以男性的生理常识作为标准来说，他这儿也未免太湿太滑了。而就在这个想法掠过脑内的一瞬间，我的指尖碰到了某种小小的硬物——

男孩的耳朵尖一下就红透了，与之伴随的，是他嗓子里一点轻声呜咽。

「你看，这里都湿成这样了。辛苦你了，藤丸君。要不要脱下来？会更凉快一点吧？」

「不要！……请，请您……」

他喊出声来，仓皇地握住我的胳膊。抹布应声而落，掉在我的鞋面上。那张脸也红透了，却居然没有什么厌恶的神情，只是惊慌不已，像不可告人的秘密陡然被人发现——

我不知那一刻该如何形容我的感觉。这也远远出乎我的意料，我本以为他是个彻彻底底，干干净净的好孩子。可我心心念念的，天使一样的男孩并非处子，而是婊子。他年纪轻轻，却如此寡廉鲜耻，竟真的夹着东西便跑来为我做事。

我突然想起那天去他店里的事。那天他也脸很红，喘个不停，我本以为是天气太热，只是我思想太下流，试图幻想成他的动情神态——

现在看样子，倒并不是我想的太多。

我甚至开始怀疑他递给我名片的动机，和他迟到的原因。他已勾引了我，是否也用同样的手段勾引过别的男人？他的老板，他的同事，或者别的什么上门客户，或许全都受过这漂亮暗娼的蛊惑……

如果我拔掉这个小东西，会不会有别的男人的精液从里面淌出来？我一想到这里，嫉妒得几乎疯狂。

「我是真的没有想到……原来藤丸……原来我们的立香是个这么坏的孩子。」

我讲了他的名字，他又颤抖起来。立香不说话，只是红了眼睛，在我怀里扭动挣扎，想要逃开。但他的肩膀太窄，腰太细，在我面前显得那么脆弱无力。

他哑着嗓子说：「高文先生……求你别……」

但我直接将他压在了前车盖上，拉下他的裤子，用手指拉着那肛塞的边缘慢慢转动，听到他因此发出啜泣。

我想日本男孩真是好害羞，还没被真的插进去，却已经开始哭了。但与此同时，他肠穴也往外淋淋漓漓地淌水。倒没有精液，或许只是润滑剂倒得太多了，这小东西……夹紧了一定得非常用力吧？怪不得要穿这么紧的裤子。

「所以说，这究竟是怎么一回事呢？」

「我只是……只是，自己……玩而已……别，别弄了……放过我吧，高文……先生……」

「真的仅此而已吗？我可不信，立香。让我亲自尝一尝就知道啦。」

一声粘腻的轻响过后，肛塞被我拔出来扔到了地上。他里面又软又紧，热量惊人，我刚刚伸进一节指尖，就有一种几乎要融化在里面的错觉。

我压着他的上半身，解开裤子，慢慢地插了进去。也许因为很疼，立香一直摇着屁股，小声哭泣着说不要，恳求着我拔出去，而他每重复一遍要我拔出去，我都往里插得更深了一点，直到内腔完完全全把我吞下，他终于不再拒绝了，只是开始哭个不停。别哭啦，立香。不过哭起来也很可爱，上面湿漉漉下面水淋淋的，你是要我硬死在你里面吗？

我按着他的腰，一边听着他的啜泣和娇吟，一边慢慢地享受他缠绵淫乱的后穴。立香则捂着自己的嘴，大抵也是觉得自己这幅样子十分丢人，可越是这样，他的里面却给了我越发强烈的紧窒感。

「有没有人跟你说过，立香哭起来好像小猫？」我轻轻抚摸着他的后背，向他耳朵里吹气，「好漂亮好乖的小猫，居然就这样送上门来啦。」

他哭得更厉害了，与此同时，下身居然也颤了两颤，居然是控制不住地射在了格林嘉莱特的车标上。

于是怀着某种促狭心思，我慢慢按下了衣兜里操控车库门的按钮。门慢慢向上卷，光慢慢透进来，立香又变得惊惶起来——我们都听到了一些声音。

我们望见一个主妇带着她的小儿子走过，孩子不大，大抵只有六七岁的模样，他们离这边很远，但声音倒是很大，足以让立香一瞬间噤了声，挣扎着挪动身体，想要缩进越来越小的阴影中去。

实际上车库里一点光都没有，他们又离得那么远，是看不见我们的。不过立香还真的特别怕被人看见——也对，谁能想到明明是上门来帮忙擦洗汽车的，却被雇主压在前盖上强奸屁股，还射在人家车子上了呢？

「——妈妈，那两个人在干什么呀？」

我附在他耳边，模仿着小孩子说话。立香浑身都猛然晃动了一下，肠穴绞得我一瞬间精关失守，直接射在了他里面。

「……别夹得这样紧啊，小哥哥。」看着他如此可爱的反应，我不由得继续模仿着孩子的腔调，「你要我这么快就射出来，是想让我今天再操你多少次呀？」

>>>

后来把立香彻彻底底地弄软了，我便开始玩他身上别的地方。他胸前只有很薄的一层乳肉，不过乳头倒是勃起了，很硬的一小粒，我便用两指夹着它反复拉扯摩擦。他这里也敏感非常，刚才不玩这里的时候是插他一下便叫一声，结果现在揉他的乳头居然叫个不停，腰也开始随着我的节奏摇摆起来。

我吻着他的后颈，心里有些哭笑不得。本来我想如果立香殊死反抗，我大抵也会心怀不忍，放他一马，可如今我们如此恋奸情热，简直就像一对情投意合的爱侣一般。

所以我开始想着换个地方同我的伴侣做爱。我将他翻过身来抱在怀里，就这么一边插在他里面，一边抱着他往屋里走。立香看我这大有不知何时才能放过他的架势，居然在我的怀里第三次推拒起来。我发现他极其容易被操得驯服乖巧，因此不断地撩拨他反抗也是我的乐趣之一，不过这孩子好像不知道他现在这副模样与之说是反抗，倒不如说是在调整角度让我插得更深一点才对。

「到底要我插得多深才好啊，立香？就这样不知餍足吗？」

走到半路，他乱扑腾得太狠了，我也没什么别的办法，只能把他就近按在墙上，发了狠劲连着干了几十下，直到终于把这小男孩操得浑身脱力，软绵绵地倒在我肩膀上抽噎个不停。可我走一步，他里面依旧会谄媚地吸我一下。我也不知道他这一团青涩淫肠怎么会比最放荡的娼妓还会咬人，都肿成这副样子了，却仍然在我每次顶弄到他最里面的时候，都能感觉到比上一次更加欢快地蠕动——

这十分钟前还会哆嗦着说不要不行放我回去吧别射在里面的小男孩，现在终于完全地露出了雌兽般的情态，只知道环着我的脖子呀呀叫唤，求我在他里面多射一点，多射一点。

我最后将他直接抱向浴室，抱进了我操过他许多次的地方。而此刻我望着他几乎中毒般屈服在快乐里的神情，心想立香果然还是天使。

他是赤裸，娇媚而堕落的天使，是被我剪断羽翼，从而只属于我一个人的天使——

「……可再这么搞下去的话天要黑了，立香打算什么时候继续给我擦车子呢？」

在被我剥得干干净净，主动地动腰吞吐着我的性器之时，我突然问了他这个问题。果不其然，我看他又是一愣。

但我直接封住了立香的嘴唇。我不会再给你反应的机会了，立香，立香，我的立香……

他的喘息和呻吟都陷进了我的呢喃里。一切的幻想和现实在此融成一团，他无处可逃，只能捧着我的下巴，低头呜咽着和我接吻。

立香的味道果然好甜，我想，而我终于得到他的吻了。


End file.
